Regresaste
by lovelywtt
Summary: Esta es mi idea del momento en que Katara fallece y entra al mundo de los espíritus. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. Kataang :)


_Holaa espero que les guste este pequeña historia! es como pienso cuando Katara muera. no les miento estuve llorando como magdalena cuando escribí esta historia. se me vino a la mente y no podía dejar pasar la idea. espero que les guste. _

* * *

**Regresaste...**

_Katara._

El sol comienza a descender lentamente haciendo que el crepúsculo sea sumamente hermoso. Aún recuerdo aquellas veces que pase observándolo en distintos sitios: Ba Sing Se, La Nación del Fuego, Omashu, El Polo Norte, Templo Aire y Ciudad República Todos esos hermosos crepúsculos que pase junto a la persona que he amado. Mi único amor. Mi querido Maestro Aire. Aang.  
He pasado estos últimos años desde que falleció en mi tierra natal, los recuerdos surgen levemente algunos son dolorosos, algunos felices y otros graciosos.  
He pasado mirando como los niños de mi tribu juegan a deslizarse con pingüino, tal y como yo lo hice el día en que lo encontré. Utilizando la misma técnica del pescado que le enseñe.  
Kya, Bumi y Tenzin han pasado parte de su tiempo en el polo sur pero como dicta el deber tienen que marcharse para después regresar. Los educamos bien, les dimos todo el amor que teníamos en nuestros corazones, toda nuestra atención, toda nuestra enseñanza.

Recuerdo un día de verano, estaba bañando a Kya que tan solo tenía tres año, estaba jugando con el agua suavemente y con una risa que me empapaba de amor por mi bebe. De pronto sus pequeñas manitas comenzaron a alzarse chapoteando en el agua y comenzó a hacer agua-control. Levantando una pequeña cantidad de agua de la bañera y dejándola caer de nuevo y empapándome por completo. Llore de emoción al saber que mi hija era maestra agua, al igual que Aang. Estaba orgulloso de nuestra bebe desde sus comienzos. Pocos años después comencé a enseñarle pequeños trucos de agua-control. Una parte de mi sabía que era elemental que la supiese no solo porque es su elemento si no por protección al igual. Aang me decía muchas veces que la guerra había terminado, que este es un nuevo mundo, que nuestros hijos están a salvo. La forma de sus ojos grises se conectaban con los míos me hacían suspirar y estar en paz. Aang siempre tuvo un brillo sorprendente que hacía que todo fuese mejor, que las cosas no han acabado y que todo ahora es perfecto. Eso no era cosa del Avatar, eso era cosa de Aang.

Cuando Bumi nació, mi vida se completó cada vez más, una nueva bendición para ambos nos hacía suspirar y llenarnos de amor. Cuando descubrimos que nuestro pequeño Bumi no tenía ningún elemento no nos decepcionamos, lo seguíamos viendo como una bendición. Muchas personas se emocionaron ante la noticia que el hijo del Avatar era no-maestro otros nos criticaron pero nuestros corazones estaban en nuestro hijo. Quien no paso mucho tiempo para sepamos que era un tanto inquieto como su padre en una parte y otra de herencia de mi familia (mi hermano). Ingeniando planes para divertirse con su hermana y llevándolo en problemas muchas veces e incluso aprendiendo espadachín, aunque yo me opuse por muchos años que mi hermano le enseñara a un hijo mío como usar la espada. Temía por el momento en que se lastimara algún brazo o pierna pero nunca sucedió. Él era valiente, era un guerrero pleno desde que nació, como mi padre y mi hermano. Algunos problemas llevaban a Bumi a ser castigado por largas semanas pero Aang nunca se enojó con ellos, siempre los ayudaba a escapar de mí. Tomando a Appa por un paseo u ocultándolos con su tierra control.  
Siendo el Avatar, Aang se mantenía ocupado, viajando por muchas partes del mundo, juntas de política y llevando paz a todos lados del mundo. Pero cuando llegaba al Templo era como si todo ese sufrimiento y cansancio se esfumara de su rostro y una dulce sonrisa de niño apareciera al instante. Aun con toda su responsabilidad siempre tuvo tiempo para nosotros en especial para los niños. Apoyaba algún travieso plan de Bumi, jugaba al té con Kya y pasaba momento románticos conmigo.

Hubo un pequeño tiempo en que me sentía un tanto culpable al no poder dar a luz un maestro aire. Muchas personas pensaban que Aang moriría siendo el último maestro aire. Que nunca más habría un maestro aire. Poco después descubrí estar embarazada de un maestro aire. Lo podía sentir, su respiración, sus latidos eran iguales al de Aang no había duda. Cuando nació Tenzin fue la esperanza del mundo, un nuevo maestro aire. Aang y yo lloramos de felicidad al igual que nuestros hijos. Tenzin me sorprendió totalmente en su crecimiento, comportándose como un verdadero Nómada Aire. Siendo responsable y tranquilo como su madre. Aang le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre aire-control y Tenzin aprendió rápido lo cual nos asombró a ambos, podía ver en el rostro de mi esposo una felicidad que me llenaba. Tenzin estuvo muchas veces entre la espada y la pared al momento de travesuras que normalmente Bumi comenzaba. Siempre pensé que tenía el alma de un adulto y le sumaba cada cumpleaños tenia.

Aang deseaba tener más hijos, lo hacían feliz y nosotros a ellos. Los llenaba de amor todos los días, siempre estuvo con ellos y siempre los hacia reír.  
Cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente, les comenzamos a contar sobre nuestros días de aventuras, como derrotamos a la Nación del Fuego y trajimos la paz al mundo nuevamente. Los tres se asombraron de todas nuestras historias implorándonos por más. Desde como encontré a un niño en un iceberg hasta el día en que su padre fundo esta ciudad. Los orgullecía escuchar todo lo que habíamos peleado. Lo hicimos por ellos. Mucha gente se sombraba cuando descubrían que su padre era el Avatar pero ellos no lo veían como el Avatar para ellos solo era Aang, su padre. Al igual que yo.

Pasamos días bellos en el Templo e incluso viajando por todo el mundo. Aang les hacía ver que nunca hay que perder la esperanza y siempre mirar lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

Aang

Mi gran amor. Lo extraño. El me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y el día de su muerte, simplemente no me contuve, intente todo lo que pude en mi poder para ayudarlo pero él decía que era inevitable, que ya era su momento. Y que me esperaría por mí para estar juntos de nuevo.

-Si-Fu Katara… ¿qué hace aquí sola?- me dice una alegre voz

Me giro lentamente hacia para ver mi nuevo acompañante

-Hola Korra…- le sonrió- solo gozando del crepúsculo-

Korra se queda a un lado mío admirando la belleza del cielo y el océano haciendo una mezcla de perfección.

-Tenzin lamenta no poder a ver venido… Esta un tanto ocupado enseñándole a los niños Aire-Control-

Sonrió

-Lo imagino… ¿y tú Korra?, ¿Cómo van tus lecciones?-

-Mucho mejor-

-Creí que te quedarías más tiempo en Ciudad República-

-Sí. Estoy de visita… algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que regresar-

Miro como mi pupila me sonríe ampliamente, una sonrisa que he visto antes en otra persona. En mi Aang.

-Siempre escucha en tu interior Korra, tal vez ahí se encuentra la respuesta-

Ella asiente.

El crepúsculo desaparece dándole la bienvenida a la luna llena, la hermosa Yue flotando cada noche dándonos luz, iluminando nuestro camino. Pienso en Yue y pienso en mi hermano. Toda su energía y en la forma en que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa al igual que me desesperaba. Todos mis amigos se fueron. Todos están reunidos esperando por mí.

-Es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar- le digo

Caminamos de regreso a la aldea, muchos años que pasaron la hizo cambiar, ya no es una pequeña tribu de iglúes, ahora ya tiene hermosos edificios y torres de vigilancia. Un tanto parecida a nuestra tribu hermana del norte.

-Buenas noches Korra- le digo antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación

-buenas noches Si-Fu Katara. Que descanse- me sonríe

Prendo una pequeña veladora blanca en una mesa de cristal donde se encuentra un retrato de Aang.

-Buenas noches, mi amor- le susurro

Tomo mi saco viejo de dormir y me meto en el con cuidado, calentándome y bostezando del sueño. Mis ojos comienzan a cansarse, cerrándose lentamente. No pensé que estaría tan cansada. Aun con mi saco de dormir comienzo a sentir un frio más de lo normal que me recorre por todo mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos lentamente, comenzando a soñar.

-Katara…- me susurra una dulce voz.

El frio se vuelve estático y mi cuerpo se siente pesado como una roca. Al otro segundo me siento liviana como si tuviese el peso de los años de antes.

-Katara…- me vuelve a susurrar una dulce voz

Despierto lentamente y lo veo frente a mí.

-Aang…- susurro con sorpresa

-Hola…- me dice dulcemente

Comienza a acercarse a mí con una dulce sonrisa que me enamora una y otra vez. Por un momento tengo miedo de que esto se trate de un sueño y despierte con un dolor en mi pecho.  
Lo miro con atención y me doy cuenta de que no se encuentra en cuerpo aquí, su espíritu está aquí. Me levanto lentamente hacia él. Y un suspiro de escucha debajo de mí.  
Giro lentamente y me veo a mi misma dormida, con una sonrisa en mi rostro y bien acurrucada en mi viejo saco de dormir. Ahora ya todo tiene sentido.

Miro a Aang nuevamente ahora más cerca de mí, siento un brillo en mi interior uno que me dice, adelante todo está bien. Estarás ahora con él.

-Regresaste…- le susurro

-Nunca me fui-

Lentamente me da su mano y sin pensarlo la tomo. Siento su cálida alma llenándome, haciéndome sonreír. Lo abrazo.

-¿Estas lista?- me da un beso en mi frente

Miro sus hipnotizantés ojos grises y asiento.

-Te amo Aang…- le digo

-Te amo Katara…- me dice

Giro nuevamente para ver mi cuerpo, siento un lento latido en mi pecho.

-Cierra los ojos- me susurra Aang tomándome de la mano, entrelazando sus delicados dedos con los míos.

Y de pronto escucho silencio dentro de mí.

-Ábrelos…- me susurra

Mi corazón parece comenzar a latir nuevamente, abro los ojos lentamente y miro a Aang como el niño de antes. Comienzo a mirar mi cuerpo y vuelvo a ser una niña.

Aang sonríe y me besa.

Un bosque nos rodea lleno de luciérnagas, Yue se encuentra a lo alto del cielo brillando con todo su esplendor. A lo lejos observo una enorme fogata y varias personas cantando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Los conozco, a todos ellos.

Iroh, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Ty-Lee, Bato, Gran-Gran, mi hermano, mi padre, mi madre. Todos nuestros amigos. Toda mi familia. Todos están aquí.

Miro a Aang sorprendida y llorando de la felicidad.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los espíritus... – me susurra con una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Comenten! si les gusto y si no también! jijijij! **_  
_**Ahi nos escribimos..**_


End file.
